


Slight Distractions [Podfic]

by Poplitealqueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin doesn't want to go to council meetings, and Nori helps bear it with promises of nice rewards.</p>
<p>Story written by Blue_Sparkle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Distractions [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slight Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999259) by [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle). 



[Listen to it here!](https://soundcloud.com/poplitealqueen/slight-distractions-podfic)

**Music:** Hunger of the Pines ESPAI Remix by alt-J

**Length:** 8 minutes, 36 seconds

Cover art by Me!


End file.
